Many people enjoy leisure-time activities, frequently family-oriented, at lakeside and/or oceanside beaches or parks. Children enjoy digging in the sand and making sand constructions, which may be facilitated by the use of one or more buckets and simple shovels. In attending to such activities, families typically carry along various types of food and drink, which may be facilitated by the capability of keeping such food and drinks either warm or cool during a holding period before consumption. Handling food and drink during eating may be facilitated by providing level surfaces, not naturally available at beaches or parks, upon which to place food and drink securely. One or more lightweight collapsible chairs are also desirable for comfortable seating, as at a beach.
Carrying all such paraphernalia as individual items can be cumbersome, restrictive, and fatiguing. What is needed in the art is a system for the combined and easy transporting by one person of nested buckets having integral features for holding food receptacles and for tempering food being carried in the buckets; an encompassing caddy; at least one shovel; optionally at least one collapsible chair; and apparatus for unifying these elements into an easily transportable system.